Por fin estas conmigo
by Karai Oroku12
Summary: Leo decide aceptar una invitación de alguien muy importante para el y eso lo acerca un posa mas así el amor de su vida (Basada en TMNT 2012)


En las calles de Nueva York andaba una joven tortuga patrullando las calles asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal pero hasta lo tranquilo es muy sospechoso

"**Mm todo esta muy tranquilo tal parece que hoy no hay ningún tipo de desorden"** –estaba apunto de marcharse a las alcantarillas cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de el, saco sus katanas dispuesto a atacar pero algo detuvo su ataque, un choque con otro sable de plata el se quedo mudo cuando vio de quien se trataba

"**Hola Leo"** - era Karai quien esta en frente de el, pero no vestía su traje habitual, vestía unas botas asta las rodillas de color plomo unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y una blusa con mangas asta los codos de color azul

Leo se quedo paralizado por la impresión de no verla como antes, con su traje y su armadura, no supo que decirle y lo único que se le ocurrió a ser es separarse de ella pero aun permaneciendo en posición de ataque

Karai se quedo muy divertida al verlo así tan confundido, le agradaba verlo tan confundido con su presencia, pero ella no se podía quedar con esa expresión en su cara toda la noche así que se decidió hablar – **"¿Te encuentras bien Leo?"** – lo dijo como casi en tono de burla con una sonrisa torcida por sus labios

Leonardo volvió en seguida en si cuando le dirigió la palabra y le dijo – "**¿Qué…. estas asiendo aquí?" **– lo dijo con un tono medio torpe por que Karai estaba presente y casi nunca sabia que cosa decir en frete de ella

Karai sonrió ante la pregunta y la reacción de esa misma – **"Oh nada solo quería salir y divertirme un rato, y…. ¿tu que ases aquí y tan solo, y donde están sus hermanos?"** – ella lo dijo en curiosidad no en amenaza

Leo noto su expresión de curiosidad y la miro con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios dejo su posición de ataque y guardo sus katanas –**"Están en casa no se sentían bien para venir a patrullar la ciudad esta noche" **– Leo la miro a los ojos en una expresión como quien decir *¿y tu que ases aquí?*

Karai como que pudo leer su mete y enseguida le respondió –**"Yo solo vine a asegurarme de que no seré interrumpida"** – lo miro con una sonrisa torcida –**"quieres ir a un lugar muy divertido ahora" – **ella serró los ojos con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta de la joven tortuga

Leo se sorprendió ante su propuesta el sabia que podía ser una trampa pero ella no se veía para nada agresivo solo llevaba su espada para protegerse pero no traína nada de lo habitual de lo que traía puesto todas las noches que la veía – **"¿Que clase de lugar seria ese?"** – lo dijo por que quería tener mas información de su propuesta.

Karai se puso firme, se acerco mas a el y metió una de sus manos en unos de los bolcillos de su pantalón y saco un par de boletos a un festival de disfraces en central Park.

Leo miro los boletos con mucha atención y en su mente se preguntaba de que era exactamente lo que Karai, de que quería que ella hiciera con el.

Karai no estaba dispuesta a esperar mas tiempo a que el lo dedujera a si que ella se lo dijo – **"Mira son entradas a un baile de disfraces en central Park y no tengo a nadie con quien ir a si que se me ocurrió si querías ir conmigo yo corro con todos los gastos si quieres ir y me acompañas" **–ellano estaba siendo como la de antes

Leo se sorprende en su respuesta pero no se queda atrás y le responde – "**¿Por qué quieres que yo vaya contigo? ¿No puedes ir con uno de tus soldados del pie?"** – lo dijo por que no encontraba una explicación a por que quería ir con el y no con uno de sus soldado que era de su mismo clan y de su mismo bando simplemente no lo entendía.

Karai se siente muy divertido con su respuesta por que se le veía confundido –**"Porque tu no eres un soldado del pie" **– puso una mano en la cadera.

Leo se quedo mudo ante su respuesta y no sabia que decirle pero si lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue –**"entiendo y… ¿No tienes a nadie con quien mas ir?" **– Leo quería ir con ella, ella le gustaba muchísimo y quería estar con ella pero tenia que ser cuidadoso ella era un soldado del pie y tenia que tener cuidado con una de esos pero se trataba de Karai como confiar en ella si le dio la espalda en mas de una ocasión.

Karai se siente atacada por la respuesta pero sabía que esa no era la intención de Leo así que le dijo –**"Pues…. mi padre me dio el permiso de ir por fin a un evento en Nueva York desde que me mude de Japón, y me gustaría no ir como una niña si no ir como…"** – Karai se para por unos momentos pues cree que su respuesta es una locura por que tiene a Shredder como su padre y lo que quiere no es del estilo de el y mucho menos de un integrante del pie.

Leo se sorprende por eso pero no dice nada ya que cree saber por que quería ir con el y no con otro integrante de su bando pero la intriga por saber que era lo que ella quería lo hizo reaccionar – **"Como…. ¿Que?" **– Leo sentía que era algo que tal vez ella quería experimentar desde que llego a Nueva York o desde que se dio cuenta de cómo la trataba su padre

Karai no sabia si decirle o no pero como ella lo quería tanto decidió que si – **"Como…. como una niña sujeta a su padre el me dio el permiso y yo quiero ir con un amigo no con un soldado del pie que de seguro le dirá cada cosa que haga a mi padre" **– ella miro al piso esperando una respuesta de la joven tortuga

Leonardo no estaba confundido ni sorprendido de la respuesta de Karai porque el también sentía lo mismo cuando esta con sus hermanos sentía que cada cosa que el hiciera de seguro se lo contarían a Splinter – **"¿Entonces quieres ir conmigo?"** – el se puso tenso porque por primera vez Karai estaba con el lo mas cerca posible

"**Si eso es lo que quiero pero si tu tienes cosas que hacer lo entenderé"** – se ponía nerviosa con el y ni ella misma sabia por que

"**No, no es eso es…. solo que yo bueno la relación que tienes con mi familia… eso no es algo bueno por que a ellos no les gustaría que este contigo" **– lo dijo triste por que quería a Karai y quería ir con ella pero pensaba en su familia y si ellos también estarían de acuerdo

Karai no sabia como responder a eso así pero ella quería ir con el y estar con el porque se sentía muy bien a su lado – **"Bueno no puedo obligarte"** – estaba apunto de ir cuando de pronto Leo la sujeto del brazo y ella sintió como una corriente recorría todo su cuerpo y la obligo a voltear viendo a Leo a sus hermosos ojos azules

Leo la cogió suavemente de la mano – **"Karai yo quiero ir a esa celebración contigo"** – le soltó la mano y espero la reacción de la joven chica

Karai se sonrojo un poco en el momento que dejo de sentirse tan extraña – **"Gracias por aceptar ir conmigo"** – lo abrazo en su felicidad asiendo que Leo sienta cosquillas en la garganta pero aun así Leo correspondió al abrazo – **"Ah Leo creo que ya me puedes soltar"** – ella sonrió cuando lo dijo

Leo se sonrojo y la soltó de golpe – **"Si** **lo siento…. bueno creo que será mejor que** **vayamos a donde será esa celebración"** –cambio la conversación porque estaba avergonzado

Karai sonrió ante su nerviosismo – **"Ven te muestro"** – ella lo llevaba a donde era la celebración y como era una de disfraces estaba segura de que no habría ningún problema

Ello corrían por los techos de Nueva York ella feliz de que Leo la este acompañando y el feliz de estar con Karai sin pelear solo un rato entre ellos dos no como enemigos sino como amigos o al menos era como se sentían, después de un rato de saltar de edificio a edificio Karai paro en la cornisa de una azotea

Leonardo se encontraba de tras de ella viéndola y preguntándose por que se detuvieron – **"¿Por qué paremos?"** – se acerco un poco mas asía ella

Karai volteo a verlo – **"Es aquí"** – ella apunto asía el festival que avía en Central Park, avía muchas decoraciones y cada invitado estaba con su disfraz

Leonardo miro a Karai un poco desconcertado – **"¿Pero si es una celebración de disfraces y el tuyo?" **– Leo la observo de pies a cabeza lo cual hiso que a Karai le diera gracia

Karai sonrió ante su desconcierto – **"Bueno yo solo me ponerme mi mascara nada mas la ropa que traigo puesta es similar a mi traje de kunoichi así que no habrá problemas, ¿te quedaras aquí o vendrás conmigo?" **– ella fue bajando del edificio dirigiéndose a la celebración

"**Eres difícil de entender Karai" **– Leo sonrió por lo que dijo y bajo para alcanzar a Karai

Karai esperaba a Leonardo en la puerta de la entrada de la celebración en Central Park para darle su boleto de ingreso – **"Ya era hora por fin apareces" **– dijo Karai al verlo

"**No contaba con que me dejarías solo en ese edificio" **– Leo se sentía bien al verla le llenaba de gusto volver a verla aun que solo se hayan separado por unos minutos

"**No te abría dejado si no hubieras preguntado algo que era tan obvio" **– Karai sonrió cuando lo dijo ella también se sentía bien al verlo

Leo sonrió correspondiendo a la respuesta de Karai – **"¿Bueno vamos a entrar o nos quedaremos aquí?" **– lo dijo acercándose a Karai

Ella se le entrego los boletos de entrada a el señor que se los pidió y los dos entraron dentro de la feria de celebración

Karai se puso su macara para completar su semidisfraz de kunoichi – **"¿Bueno que quieres hacer primero?" **dijo Karai mirando a Leo

Leo se sorprendió ante su pregunta – **"Bueno yo no se que cosas habrán aquí, mejor vamos a caminar y así vemos lo que hay en esta feria" **– Karai lo siguió por detrás muy descerca

Karai miraba por todas partes los disfraces creativos, las decoraciones y estaba feliz de estar fuera de las órdenes de su padre aunque sea por unos momentos caminaba sonriendo por donde pasaba – **"Que hermoso"** – dijo Karai

Leo se volteo para verla – **"¿Qué dijiste? **– Leo le pareció estar en la luna o en otro planeta porque estaba al lado de Karai

"**Que todo lo que esta en esta feria esta muy hermoso, las decoraciones y los disfraces creativos, todo esta muy bonito" **– lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa lo cual hiso que Leonardo se pusiera nervioso – **"¿Te encuentras bien Leo?" **– Karai noto si nerviosismo

Leo volteo la mirada dándole la espalda – **"Si estoy bien es solo que yo…. mejor sigamos" **– mientras que caminaba Karai lo miraba algo rara porque lo sentía que Leo no se la pasaba bien

"**¿Leo te ocurre algo?" **– dijo Karai medio preocupada

Leo se detuvo y la miro a los ojos – **"Yo estoy bien Karai no te preocupes, mas bien mira hay un baile, ¿quieres bailar? **– le hiso un ademan con la mano

Karai se sorprendió de la invitación de Leo pero aun así ella le gustaba estar con el – **Si claro me gustaría" **– le sujeto la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile

Primero sonó una canción con ritmo lo que hizo que Karai y Leo bailaran como si nada juntos pero aun así se estaban divirtiendo, luego de esa música sonó una balada romántica que hiso que Leo se sintiera algo tímido y a Karai algo rígida pero aun así Karai no tenia vergüenza

"**¿Quieres bailar esta canción Leo?" **– esta ve fue Karai la que hizo el ademan con la mano

Leo se puso tenso aun mas de lo que ya estaba – **"Bueno…. yo no se como se bailan ese tipo de músicas" **la miro tímido y un poco avergonzado

Karai inclino la cabeza así un costado –** "No te preocupes Leo yo te ayudo" –** puso la mano de Leo en su cadera, ella puso su mano en su hombro y las dos manos que les sobraban las unieron asiendo un laso que les unía uno con el otro

Leo sentía que su cara ardía se puso muy tenso y mas tenso se puso cuando Karai recostó su rostro en el pecho de Leonardo – **"Karai yo…" **– Leo estaba apunto de desmayarse por tenerla tan cerca

Karai podía sentir su tensión así que se aparto un poco de el y levanto la mirada muy cerca del rostro de Leo – **"¿Ocurre algo Leo?" **– los dos se miraban a los ojos, los ojos azules de Leo miraban fijamente los ojos ámbar de Karai

Leonardo se puso muy tenso porque Karai al alzar la mirada se había acercado aun mas a el – **"Muy bien chicos eso fue todo por esta noche esperamos que se hayan divertido tanto como esperábamos" **– dijo el maestro de ceremonias lo que hizo que Leo soltara a Karai lo mas rápido posible para recuperar el aliento

Karai se sorprendió porque la soltó muy bruscamente como empujando lejos de el – **"¿Te ocurre algo Leo? **– Karai se acerco un poco mas asía el 

Leonardo guardo compostura y se volteo para verla – **"Si lo siento Karai no debí haberte empujado es solo que yo…." **– Leo no savia que decirle se sentía mal por haberla empujado de esa manera porque ya no podía contener mas tenerla a su lado

Karai le dolió porque la aparto de el pero aun así actuó como si nada para que leo se sintiera mejor – **"Bueno eso fue divertido ¿ya te quieres ir?" **– dándole una agradable sonrisa a Leo

Leonardo se empezó a sentir menos nervioso con el cambio de tema de Karai – **"Si ya se esta asiendo tarde y creo que ya tenemos que irnos" **– Leo camino asta la salida siendo seguido por detrás por Karai, Leonardo se sentía feliz de estar con ella y de haber pasado un tiempo agradable con ella

Karai y Leo saltaban por los techos de Nueva York esperando llegar a un edificio con la misma distancia de vuelta al pie y a las alcantarillas

"**Bueno creo que aquí nos despedimos" **– dijo Karai con un tono de tristeza

Leo también se sintió triste su agradable momento ya había terminado y ahora era tiempo de despedirse de lo que pasaron, porque la próxima vez que se vieran serian enemigos luchando por las ordenes de sus maestros – **"Karai espero que te hayas divertido… cuenta conmigo cuando quieras algo, ten cuidado Karai" **– Leo se había despedido de una manera muy triste de ella

Karai lo miro extrañada su forma de despedirse de ella le dio cierta gracia – **"Leo…. yo te quiero dar algo" **– ella se acercó con cuidado a el, puso una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Leo y lo acerco asía ella lentamente asta que sus labios se encontraron en un muy esperado beso

Leo no podía creer lo que estaban asiendo, ellos se estaban besando, Leo se relajo y correspondió al beso de Karai, finalizaron el beso con unos pequeños picotazos y finalmente se quedaron abrazados viéndose a los ojos – **"¿Karai tu sabes que yo te quiero? **– Karai asintió con la cabeza – **"¿Tu me quieres Karai? **– Leo la miro muy fijamente

Karai dio una sonrisa y lo miro fijamente – **"Si Leo… desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, todo lo que haces, todo lo que dices, todo se hace algo para mi tu eres mi alma y ahora se que lo que siento por ti es un cariño muy grande y se te que esto es…. es amor... ahora se que te amo" **– eso hiso a Leo muy feliz ahora sabia que ella también lo quería como el la quería a ella

"**Te amo Karai" **– dijo Leo, se volvieron a abrazar pero ahora sabían que no solo serian enemigos por parte de sus padres sino que serian también algo mas que amigos

"**Yo también te amo… pero ahora ya me tengo que ir me divertí mucho contigo hoy Leo muchas gracias"** – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue saltando por las azoteas muy feliz

Leo se quedo observándola asta que desapareció en las sombras dio un leve suspiro y se dijo así mismo –** "Me alegro que estés mas cerca de mi, ahora se que te puedo hacer mas feliz y juro que todos los días are lo que sea para que sonrías" **– Leo se quedo en esa azotea pensando en que el ahora tenia a alguien que lo quería de la misma manera que el la quería y lo mejor de todo es que es el amor de su vida

**Como me quedo soy nueva en esto y quise que mi primera historia sea así soy una gran fan de TMNT y una gran admiradora de la pareja Leo&Karai díganme su opinión las cosas malas y las buenas y de cómo puedo mejorar en mis historias **

**Gracias y saludos ^_^ **


End file.
